Detrás del Telón
by HappyGirl282
Summary: Tras un evento misterioso, lo ficticio se volvió real. Ahora una chica tomará como misión proteger la historia de Ouran, asegurándose de que todo pase como el canon dicta. Pero, entre un rubio encantador y su propio futuro en juego, mantenerse al margen de la historia se vuelve más complicado. Laurinda descubrirá que estar detrás del telón no es tan fácil. Basado en el anime.


Laurinda Doyle caminaba a un paso constante por las calles de la Ciudad de México, el estuche de su violín, asegurado a su espalda por una correa, golpeaba suave y rítmicamente su coxis. Su mirada vagaba de forma distraída, fijándose de vez en cuando en pequeños detalles del paisaje.

Era un día nublado, y después de una mañana con un calor abrumador, la tarde se había refrescado tras la intensa lluvia, dejando detrás una ciudad fría y tranquila. Estos días eran los mejores para Laurinda, el clima tan peculiar le daba la sensación de estar en Londres, lo cual era extraño dado el hecho de que la última vez que había puesto un pie en Inglaterra era una pequeña niña apenas consiente del mundo a su alrededor.

La chica se detuvo al llegar a la esquina, esperando por el alto en el semáforo para poder cruzar. Se apretó la colita de caballo en la cual traía su largo cabello negro, por hábito más que por necesidad, y con un suspiro se reacomodo el estuche que traía en la espalda. Los demás transeúntes la miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y entretenimiento.

_Debí haberme cambiado antes de salir. _Pensó avergonzada ante las constantes e indiscretas miradas hacia su atuendo.

Llevaba una especie de capa azul, con un estampado de cuadros, junto con un pantalón pesquero con el mismo diseño, llevaba también unas calcetas blancas largas, que le llegaban bajo las rodillas y una camisa negra para hombre bajo la capa. En la mano derecha llevaba un bastón dorado, con un adorno rojo que asemejaba a una corona en la punta superior.

Solo una persona familiarizada con el mundo del anime y el manga, un _otaku_, podría reconocer que en realidad llevaba un cosplay, o un crossplay en este caso, de _Tadase Hotori_. Un personaje de un anime shojo llamado _Shugo Chara! _

_Menos mal que me quite la peluca. _ Se consoló a sí misma, balanceando el bastón de forma inconsciente, mientras que con la otra mano se jalaba la camisa, o más bien las vendas debajo de ella.

La chica soltó un suspiro de irritación, observando el semáforo con impaciencia. Había sido un día entretenido, pero bastante cansado. Ir a las convenciones otaku, siempre era cansado, más si ibas de cosplay.

Era extraño para alguien como ella el hacer cosplays, dado que era una persona que detestaba la atención. Y aunque, la mayoría de las veces, era obligada por su pequeño grupo de amigas a hacerlos para participar en grupales, había descubierto que era algo que le gustaba.

Era una forma muy entretenida de escapar de su realidad. Hacer elaborados disfraces y actuar como otra persona, le parecía fascinante. Entrar y mantenerse en papel era lo que más disfrutaba, sobre todo cuando le tocaba hacer de hombre. Lo único que no disfrutaba del crossplay, era el tener que usar vendas elásticas para _aplanar _y cubrir su anatomía femenina.

Pero si había algo que detestaba aún más, era la atención que atraía de la gente ajena al mundo otaku. Las constantes miradas y susurros la irritaban a más no poder. Haciéndola perder la paciencia con rapidez.

Finalmente la luz del semáforo cambio a rojo, deteniendo a los frenéticos automovilistas y permitiéndole pasar. Se reacomodo el estuche del violín, y se dispuso a continuar su camino.

Había llevado el instrumento como un préstamo a una amiga para su cosplay de _Ikuto_, otro personaje de la misma serie. Lo cierto es que su abuela no iba a estar muy feliz del uso tan infantil que le había dado al violín, y como castigo probablemente la haría tocar hasta que le sangraran los dedos. Algo que definitivamente no esperaba con ansias.

Ella había aprendido a tocarlo por una costumbre más que por elección. Era una tradición en la familia Doyle que todas las mujeres dominaran el arte de tocar el violín, costumbre que se mantenía en pie desde hace cuatro generaciones. También era parte de la tradición que solo podían ser enseñadas por el pariente femenino más cercano, pues solo un Doyle podría enseñarle a otro, siendo así su abuela la maestra detrás de su talento.

Tres cuadras llenas de pensamientos llenos de terror por el inminente castigo de su abuela, Laurinda finalmente llegó a casa.

Poco sabía que en un par de horas se encontraría abordo de un avión hacía Japón.

* * *

_¿Qué demonios fue lo qué pasó?_

Laurinda observaba el cielo nocturno desde la diminuta ventanilla del avión privado de su familia. Hace algunas horas estaba en México, en una convención de anime, posando como _Tadase_ para las cámaras. Y ahora estaba volando sobre el océano Atlántico.

Todo había pasado tan repentinamente y tan rápido, que la chica apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Parecía un sueño del que pronto despertaría.

Con un suspiro cansado, cerró los ojos y repasó los últimos eventos del día.

* * *

Había llegado a casa esperando un regaño de su abuela, sin embargo se encontró con otra persona. Su tío.

Thomas Doyle era un hombre de negocios en extremo ocupado, y la cabeza de la familia Doyle desde la muerte de los padres de Laurinda. Se encargaba del negocio familiar, el cual se resumía en una palabra: cultura.

Por décadas el apellido Doyle se había encargado de llevar la cultura al mundo. Museos como el Louvre, el museo del Prado, el museo Metropolitano de Arte, el museo Británico, el museo del Cairo, y miles más, así como galerías de arte y teatros estaban a cargo de la familia Doyle.

Fue hasta hace algunos años, que la compañía Doyle se introdujo en el campo de la comida. Poseían varias cadenas restauranteras importantes, cada una especializándose en un tipo de comida y todos ellos siendo restaurantes de cinco estrellas.

Cuando el padre de Laurinda vivía, el se encargaba de la rama gastronómica del negocio, mientras que Thomas manejaba los museos. Sin embargo, al morir él y su esposa en un accidente de helicóptero, Thomas Doyle quedó a cargo de todo el negocio familiar. Viajando constantemente por todo el mundo, inaugurando exposiciones en museos, construyendo nuevos restaurantes, supervisando cada rama de la compañía.

Laurinda podía contar con una mano las veces que había visto a su tío en persona. Seguro, llamaba por teléfono y mandaba mails seguido, pero verlo en persona era casi imposible.

Por eso al verlo ahí frente a ella, con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su cabello negro peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, su clásico traje azul marino de diseñador, y su iPhone en mano, Laurinda no pudo evitar congelarse por completo.

-¿T-Tío Thomas?- tartamudeo completamente atónita.

-¡Laury, mi pequeña!- dijo él con su suave voz a modo de saludo. Con dos grandes zancadas llego a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo cargándola con cariño. -¡No sabes el gusto que me da verte! Haz crecido tanto, eres toda una señorita.-

La pobre chica parpadeo repetidas veces aún sorprendida. –Tambien me da gusto verte, tío- respondió con dificultad, aun siendo aplastada por el efusivo abrazo. –pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que irías a Japón?–

Su tío rio entretenido, bajándola finalmente. –En realidad estaba en camino hacia allá.- dijo dando media vuelta, caminando con tranquilidad hacia la sala. –Pero pasé a recoger a mi acompañante.-

_¿Acompañante? ¿Un socio, quizás? _

Laurinda reviso mentalmente la lista de socios de la familia Doyle extrañada. La última vez que había revisado, anoche para ser exactos, ninguno de ellos estaba en México.

_¿Una novia? _Ofreció una vocecilla en su mente.

Con un ligero bufido, descarto de inmediato la posibilidad. Thomas Doyle era un hombre demasiado ocupado para tener una relación.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Laurinda noto que se había quedado parada en la entrada. Botó sus cosas junto a la puerta y se apresuro a alcanzar a su tío, topándose con su abuela de camino.

-Ya volví, abuelita.- dijo ella rápidamente a modo de saludo, tratando de seguir a su tío para cuestionarlo. Sin embargo, su abuela se interpuso en su camino, sus facciones contorsionadas en irritación.

-Laurinda Doyle, ¿acaso acabas de arrojar un Stradivarius al suelo?- dijo con una voz controlada.

Laurinda volteo la cabeza hacia la entrada, viendo su violín tirado junto con su mochila y bastón. Tragando saliva completamente aterrada, la chica dirigió su mirada hacia su abuela.

La mujer de 72 años, la miraba expectante cursada de brazos. Para tener 72 años, Felicity Doyle, estaba en muy buena condición. Su cabello era completamente blanco, rizándose de forma hermosa sobre sus hombros. Tenía una figura esbelta y elegante, su piel, a pesar de tener arrugas, era de un color rosado muy suave que solo denotaba su feroz belleza. Pero su porte pasaba a segundo plano con la presencia dominante que denotaba. Su mirada era dura e intimidante, y su voz grave eran suficientes para poner a cualquiera a temblar.

-P-Pues, e-en realidad...- trato pobremente de justificarse la más joven de los Doyle. Pero la mirada de su abuela la callo de inmediato.

-Jovencita-dijo ella en su voz controlada, a la antigua matriarca de los Doyle no le hacía falta levantar la voz para imponerse -si crees que hay una excusa para tratar a ese maravilloso instrumento así entonces-

-Por favor madre, hoy es un gran día para Laury- intervino su tío con una voz calmada y juguetona –no hay que arruinarlo con regaños sin sentido.-

Laurinda lo volteo a ver con alivio. Había sido rescatada de la ira de su abuela. Aunque había sido bastante temerario de su parte interrumpirla y haber llamado a su regaño "sin sentido". La chica dirigió su mirada curiosa hacia su abuela, esperando la reacción. Fue ahí cuando vio algo que la confundió. La mirada de su abuela se había vuelto... ¿triste?

La chica frunció el ceño confundida, y fue ahí cuando las palabras de su tío se repitieron en sus pensamientos.

-¿Un gran día?- repitió ella en voz alta, cuestionando a su tío con la mirada, a lo cual él respondió con una risa entre dientes.

-¿Qué no te lo dije ya?- dijo entretenido ante la confusión de la adolescente.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Vine a recoger a mi _acompañante_, o para ser más específico a la heredera de la compañía Doyle.- Laurinda abrió la boca completamente sorprendida, balbuceando de forma incomprensible, sus pensamientos acelerados llenando su cabeza. Finalmente había llegado el día que tanto había esperado. Con un chillido de alegría abrazó a su tío, casi tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Gracias!- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Al fin iba a pasar, al fin su tío la iba a tomar como aprendiz del negocio familiar.

Desde la muerte de sus padres, Laurinda había quedado al cuidado de sus abuelos, mudándose de Londres a México a la corta edad de 7 años. Ese evento tan trágico, no solo la había dejado huérfana, sino le había quitado la seguridad de heredar el negocio a cargo de su padre. Pues en el testamento de éste, se había estipulado que en caso de su muerte, su hermano, Thomas quedaría a cargo de todo y él decidiría quien heredaría la compañía.

A pesar de ello, Laurinda no había perdido las esperanzas. Y se había esforzado por los últimos 10 años para cumplir las expectativas de un Doyle. Pues era su sueño crecer y dedicarse a lo que sus padres habían amado tanto. Sus abuelos la habían ayudado mucho en el proceso. Su abuelo, Horace Doyle, la había entrenado en los negocios, lo básico, claro, pues a su parecer no era el lugar de una señorita el enfrentarse a los tiburones del mundo de los ricos. Mientras que su abuela, la había criado como a una dama inglesa de alta sociedad, un factor que había causado que Laurinda fuera una persona solitaria en sus primeros años de residencia en México.

Lo más pesado había sido aprender tantos idiomas, pues al ser encargados de museos por todo el mundo, era normal- no, era _necesario_, que el heredero fuese poliglota. Hasta la fecha, Laurinda dominaba por completo el inglés y español y a nivel de conversación el japonés y el francés.

Habían sido 10 largos años de trabajo, pero al fin veía el fruto de su esfuerzo. Y ahora iba en camino a Tokyo, donde viviría los próximos dos o tres años, dependiendo de cómo se desarrollaran las cosas en la compañía, para ser presentada al mundo como la heredera oficial y aprender de su tío.

_Papá, ya estoy más cerca de lograrlo. _

-Tokyo es una ciudad encantadora, estoy segura que te gustará.- comentó Thomas, sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Aunque por lo que me comentó tu abuela, eso ya lo sabes, gracias a tus... _aficiones._-

Laurinda se sonrojo levemente ante el comentario. Se refería al hecho de que ella era otaku, por supuesto.

-No es algo de que preocuparse, tío- dijo ella con tranquilidad –solo es un pasatiempo que tenía en México, no es como si me obsesionara con ello.-

_Mentirosa. _La reprochó divertida una vocecilla en su cabeza.

El como Laurinda se había vuelto otaku era una historia bastante peculiar, que involucraba a dos chicas muy extrañas que habían forzado su entrada a la vida de Laurinda, junto con todos sus gustos extraños, como el anime, el cosplay y los juegos de rol. Y aunque al principio Laurinda se había repugnado ante ello (¡Una señorita como ella vestirse de hombre y ver caricaturas, que tontería!) no pudo resistirse por mucho y a la larga adopto las extrañas aficiones de esas dos chicas. Encontrando así en el mundo otaku, un respiro de su vida llena de presiones y reglas.

Su tío rio divertido –me alegra que pienses así, bien sabes que no es apropiado que una señorita de la alta sociedad tenga pasatiempos así.-

Laurinda se pregunto brevemente que había querido decir con eso. Su tono lo hacía parecer una broma, pero su mirada le había dado a entender que era una advertencia.

-Oh, y te encantará tu nueva escuela. Es un instituto de la más alta calidad y el más alto prestigio.- continuó el complacido.

Justo cuando Laurinda abrió la boca para preguntar cual era, una fuerte turbulencia agito bruscamente el jet privado, sustituyendo sus palabras por gritos. Las luces tintineaban, Thomas Doyle y la joven heredera se aferraban con fuerza a sus asientos, mientras que las azafatas se sostenían de las paredes aterradas.

En un momento de valor, Laurinda abrió los ojos y por un breve instante pudo ver fuera de la ventana algo de lo más peculiar. El mundo fuera del jet parecía... ¿parpadear? Era algo de lo más extraño, como cuando hay estática en la televisión y la imagen se distorsiona y se va constantemente.

_¿Qué demonios...? _

Incrédula de sus ojos, y olvidándose de la turbulencia, Laurinda agito la cabeza y cuando miro a la ventana de nuevo todo se había calmado como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

_-Lamentamos mucho la inesperada turbulencia que acabamos de experimentar. Podemos asegurar que no habrá más por el resto del viaje, pueden estar tranquilos- _anuncio la voz del piloto a través de la bocina.

-¿Qué fue eso?- susurró para si Laurinda, mirando fijamente fuera de la ventana.

-Es lo malo de viajar en aviones- dijo su tío con un suspiro exasperado, para después maldecir por lo bajo. Con manos aun temblorosas, se acomodo el cabello. –Como iba diciendo, te encantará tu nueva escuela, mi pequeña Laury. Digna de un Doyle, sin lugar a dudas.-

-¿Oh?- respondió ella distraída -¿Y cuál es?-

-El Instituto Ouran.-


End file.
